Cherry Tree
by GenkaiFan
Summary: A sequel to Cherry Blossoms. Kaiya is taken to the Makai by Yoko. Just what is going through that kitsune’s mind? RuKen and YYH Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A sequel to Cherry Blossoms. Kaiya is taken to the Makai by Yoko. Just what is going through that kitsune's mind? What does Hiei have anything to do about it?

A/N: This is the start of a sequel to Cherry Blossoms. If you haven't read it, please do so. You'll enjoy it. 

Original it was all one story, but I've never really liked how this section went, that was why I ended Cherries where I did. I also felt that although this is a RuKen and YYh crossover this part of the story never really belonged in the RuKen section. So I'm moving it over to Anime Crossovers. --GF

Disclaimer: I don't own YYh or RuKen, but I do own the complete dvd of both series. Kaiya and Sano are my own twisted creation.

' Thought '  
" Speaking "  
/ Telepathic thoughts /

Chapter 1: Punch Anyone?

Kaiya Himura, direct descendent of Kenshin and Kaoru Himura and heir to Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu was slowly contemplating the cherry tree motif in the middle of the Himura/Kamiya dojo.

Her 19th birthday came and went. Her brother Sano and her friends took her out on her special day and showered her with many gifts and well wishes. However, the hit of the party was when Shuichi Minamino pulled out a cloth bag and placed it in Kaiya's hands.

Inside the bag was a black sword. It looked to be very well made. Kaiya stood and unsheathe it so see the blade. Gasps of astonishment echoed in the dojo as she lifted the blade up. It was a sakabato.

"But. . .but. . . this isn't. . ." she said.

Shuichi chuckled. "No this isn't Kenshin's reverse blade sword. While I was in the Makai, I had this custom made just for you. It's a demon forged sakabato. It'll never break. There isn't any special techniques or powers added. I knew how special Kenshin's sword is to the family." He pulled her into a kiss, then whispered in her ear, "I thought you could use your own and not worry about taking his out of its shrine all the time."

Thus the red haired vixen really needed to get her feelings for the red haired avatar. Since the death of her parents and the disappearance of her uncle. Shuichi has been a fixture around the dojo. 

'And let's not forget Kenshin. He's still hanging around here as well. I bet he really misses Grandmother, ' she thought as her musings turned to the spirit that haunts the family dojo. 'Grandmother must be having a fit he isn't with her in the after life.' 

Poor Kenshin. His haunted past kept him from Crossing over. 'Oh well, I better go pack. Shuichi mentioned something about a party that he wanted to take me to.'

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama and Kaiya had entered a strange looking castle in Makai. Lord Mukuro was hosting a gala party celebrating a successful Makai Tournment. She hadn't won the tourney, neither had Yomi, both had placed high, however. Since she was in good spirit, she felt a party was in order.

Kaiya was a bit nervous as she stood by Kurama. They were wearing matching white outfits and tabards. They could be mistaken as siblings with their red hair except for their eyes. She fingered the fox charm around her neck. The charm was given to her by Yoko and he had yet explained the reasons behind the gift, only that it helped hide her more kitsune's traits.

She hadn't been sure attending the party in the Makai was a good idea but Shuichi had insisted on her meeting Hiei. There was no backing out now.

"Now no need to be nervous, Kaiya," Kurama was saying, placing a hand on the small of her back. "You look just fine." His voice soothed her anxiety.

"Fox."

"Hello Hiei," Kurama said to a short man with spiky black hair and red eyes. "I want you to meet Kaiya Himura." Kaiya noticed that Shuichi had been replaced with Kurama. She always could tell when he shifted personalities on her. Her former classmate and now lover had receded to the background. She also could tell that Yoko was close to the surface. Just what did those two have planned?

"Hn."

Kaiya bowed slightly. "Wasn't he the one, Kurama from high school?"

Kurama chuckled, "Yes Kaiya."

Turning back to Hiei, she said, "Ahh."

"And who is this?" asked a woman that looked like she was half machine. "Hiei? Kurama, it is good to see you again."

"This is Kaiya Himura, she runs a dojo not far where I live. She's a pretty good with sword. I think she could give even Hiei a work out," Kurama boosted.

"Hn. That a challenge Fox?"

Kurama shrugged. Kaiya schooled her facial expressions and her thoughts as she remember Kurama telling her that his friend could read most thoughts and emotions.

"I notice she is wearing a sword. May I?" Mukuro asked holding out a hand.

Kaiya not really wanting to give up her birthday present, reluctantly showed it to the Demon Lord. "Why it's a reverse blade. What use is such a sword?" Mukuro asked, giving it back.

"It is a family tradition, going back tot he Meiji Era," Kaiya said.

"Hn. Are you any good?"

"Why don't you try her out, Hiei?" Kurama asked, squeezing Kaiya's hand. 

"What right here?" Kaiya asked a bit taken back. She wondered what Kurama was up to.

Hiei shrugged. He too seemed to be wondering what the Fox was up to. "I don't want to hurt her, Fox."

"You won't Hiei."

"Very well," Mukuro said motioning that room be made. "This is just a quick bout. I don't want blood shed on the floors. I just had them waxed."

Kaiya faced off with Hiei as people made room for them. Kurama had told her how fast Hiei was. She moved into the battojutsu stance as Hiei moved to face her. Her eyes started to turn golden as she studied her opponent.

Mukuro raised her hand and signaled the bout to began. 

Kaiya came out of the stance and moved with her god speed. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu So Ryu sen." 

Hiei and Kaiya were just blurs to most of the guests. The sword clashed and their metal rings echoed in the chamber hall. Kaiya bounced off one of the columns only to turn. Hiei came back after her but she ducked. Her sword knocked again against his. 

Hiei came to sliding stop opposite of where he started. Kaiya did also. Her golden eyes revealing that her kitsune blood kicked in, but the charm kept most of that hidden. Kurama watched in amusement as Kaiya resheathe her sword and moved once again into the battojutsu stance.

"That stance," Hiei said, as he finally puzzled it out. His eyes widen as he turned to face the fox. "Kurama!"

Kurama chuckled, "Kaiya's ancestor was the legendary Kenshin Himura." He came over to place a hand on Kaiya's shoulder. "She's well trained in several disciplines as well as Kasshin and Hiten Mitsurugi."

"Hn. Trust a fox to bring in a ringer. Where did you find her?" Hiei said with disgust as Mukuro chuckled softly.

"Actually, we went to school together. She kept her talents hidden from me until recently," Kurama said, noting that Kaiya's eyes returned to their lavender shade. 

"Most excellent, Kurama. She is welcome," Mukuro said. "The entertainment was enlightening. Wasn't it Hiei?"

"Hn."

o0o0o0o0o

The party dragged on for hours. Kaiya was tired of being frowned on for being human. That little show with her sword only added to an image of a trained monkey. She was ready to burst at the seams at the condensation of it.

Hiei found her brooding as Kurama was talking to Lord Yomi about something. "What do you think you are stewing over, human?"

Looking up, Kaiya shrugged. "Oh just thinking."

"You are planning something. Just don't get yourself killed. Kurama is a friend," Hiei said.

"And I'm not good enough for him, is that it?" Kaiya asked almost angrily. "I don't like being put down."

Hiei didn't say anything not even his customary 'hn' as Kaiya continued, "Did Kurama ever tell you about some of the pranks I used to pull in highs school?" She had promised Kurama that she would behave at the party. However, she had brought a bottle of pyridium for just in case, a good old stand by for pranks.

Hiei's eyes grew round, then narrowed. "I see. Don't pull any pranks here. Demons aren't as forgiving as humans."

"Oh don't worry. I won't get caught, if I do pull something," Kaiya said, with an evil smile. "Just a word of caution, don't drink the punch just in case."

"Hn."

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Pyridium is a drug used in treating bladder infections. It's basically a pain reliever for the bladder to be used with antibiotics for short term relief from pain and discomfort. It has a nasty side effect. It turns urine to a very bright tangerine orange. It is mostly harmless.

Until next time. --GF 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't

/telepathic speech /  
Chapter 17: Running

Hiei's eyes grew round, then narrowed. "I see. Don't pull any pranks here. Demons aren't as forgiving as humans."

"Oh don't worry. I won't get caught, if I do pull something," Kaiya said, with an evil smile. "Just a word of caution, don't drink the punch just in case."

"Hn."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama was looking around for Kaiya. He was getting worried. He had been hearing the whispers around him. Knowing Kaiya's temper, he was afraid she would disregard his instructions.

/Fox. /

/Hiei/

/We need to talk. /

/It's about your decision about staying in the Makai. I don't want to hear about it. I'm busy. /

/I can't sense her Red. I hope she's alright. / came Yoko's voice.

/Hn. That's what I want to talk about. She's going to pull something. Said something about not drinking the punch. /

Kurama and Yoko both groaned. /Kaiya. She doesn't take being pull down lightly. /

/Hn. What is she to you Fox/

/Jealous/

/Hn. Not hardly fox. She is after all, human. /

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama found Kaiya as she was coming down a hallway. He grabbed her by the arm and lead to where Mukuro and Hiei were standing.

"So Kaiya, why shouldn't we drink the punch?" asked the brunette haired demon lord.

Kaiya smiled and shrugged. "Oldest prank in the modern ages. Too bad it won't take affect for awhile. It's scary but harmless."

"And why did you abuse my hospitality?" Mukuro asked.

Kaiya looked the Demon Lord in the eye and with a cold voice replied, "I think it was the comment about me being a trained monkey that did it. Or was it "Couldn't Kurama find something better then a human whore to fuck? I may be human but I do have good hearing."

o0o0o0o0o

To say Youko was pissed, was putting it mildly. Kurama had yielded up control of his body to the ageless silver kistune when he and Kaiya had left Mukuro's castle. 

Thankfully, Mukuro more amused by Kaiya and her antics then angry but then it was a close thing. He knew that Kaiya had very strong insecurities about herself and she used her pranks as a way of getting even. Still, he had warned her not to pull anything and why it would be dangerous to do so.

Yoko and Kaiya were running through the Makai landscape under a full moon. Yoko knew that Hiei would be watching them until they got out of Mukuro's territory. Again, the fox was glad that Kaiya's charm has a concealment spell on it. If anyone as looking for her, they wouldn't be able to find her.

Running through the Makai brought back memories of his earlier days when he and Kuronue were partners. Now he's found someone who filled the void his old partner and lover left behind.

Noting that Kaiya was being pushed to her limit even with her 'god-speed' and kitsune strength, Yoko stole a look at her. He hadn't spoken to her since he asked her to run with him. She must be getting tired. The lair isn't far but he just couldn't run straight there. It wouldn't be kitsune.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya was tiring. She knew she had disobeyed Kurama but damn it, the whispers hurt. She was never one to listen to slander before so why did it hurt this time? 'It's because you know you aren't good enough,' she thought. Not once since they've been lovers that the word 'love' was used. She's been trying to create as many moments with him to last when he left her, as she knew would come one day.

She wanted to stop, rest and cry, but Yoko was a hard task master. She wasn't about to admit to anything to him. He could be very caustic in his comments.

With her golden eyes, she could see the path clearly in front of her as she ran as if it was day. She couldn't believe how her life has changed since Shuichi had come back into her life. She always knew there was something different about her. However, being part kitsune, that was unexpected. 

She sighed as she ran on.

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko called for a rest by a rock formation. They had been running for about four hours. He still wasn't speaking to her. She was getting worried. It is so unlike him.

"Wait here," Yoko commanded as he disappeared into the night. Kaiya sighed, letting out her spirit energy to double check the area. She felt Yoko's aura but no other demon in the area.

Rubbing the back of her neck and adjusting her sword, she wasn't about to admit she was tired or that she was in the wrong.

"Come," Yoko said in the shadows.

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko lead her to a small grove of trees and plants. He had already scouted the area and had felt Kaiya's energy. She had such a delicate and delectable touch that pleased him. It also pleased him that even as tired as she was she was still wary. The plants moved out of his way as he entered the shadows. Kaiya followed him quietly, if a bit nervously.

He entered a small cave entrance that had been well hidden among the trees and plants. Stepping in, he motioned for Kaiya to follow as the plants closed back around them.

Inside, he caused a strange flower to bloom. "This is a lamp weed. It'll light our way. come," Yoko said, leading off, not waiting to see if Kaiya was following or not.

The black tunnel lead them down into the earth until it opened into a large cavern with a lake and water fall. Lamp weeds grew by the lake giving the whole place an eerie magical feel. By the lake was a house, no more like a castle of a lordling out of the Feudal Era. 

Kaiya gasped in awe at the sight.

"This is my home. Stay here. I have a few things to attend to. First, take off your necklace," Yoko said, turning to her.

"My necklace?" Her hand reached up to finger the fox charm.

"Don't worry, little vixen. I will give it back when we leave." Yoko held out his hand for Kaiya to place the charm into it. "I don't want you to wander off as it has a concealment spell on it. You won't be able to hide without it."

Kaiya was tired too argue as she sat by the lake waiting for Yoko to return, wondering what she was going to do. A tear started to run her cheek. Using most of her spirit energy just to keep up with the kitsune, she was worn out. The sand by the lake was warm and soft.

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko found her where he had left her. He had been letting his displeasure get the better of him as he looked down at the sleeping girl. She was beautiful, but she has to learn when he told her not to do something and gave a good reason behind, he expected her to listen.

/Yoko. Don't punish her anymore tonight. Let her rest. I'm just as upset as you are about what she did but she had good cause. /

'I'm not going to argue with you, Red. Everything's set.'

As he picked her up, he noted that she had been crying. She never cries. Not sure if it was she felt his displeasure or the fact that she was wore out by the running. He carried her up the ramp to the porch and into his lair. Moving quietly and sure footed, he took her to his bedroom. The room had a dusty, musty smell of not being inhabited for a very long, but it'll serve for now. Tomorrow, he'll clean and air the place, tonight or what's left of it, sleep.

His plans for the red haired vixen can wait.

o0o0o0o0o

Well, what does Yoko have in store for Kaiya?

Love it? Hate it? 

Until next time. -- GF 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I'm caught in some real projects, so I'm a little behind on things. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, please don't flame.

Chapter 3: Bent but not Broken

'I'm not going to argue with you, Red. Everything's set.'

As he picked her up, he noted that she had been crying. Not sure if it was she felt his displeasure or the fact that she was wore out by the running. He carried her up the ramp to the porch and into his lair. Moving quietly and sure footed, he took her to his bedroom. The room had a dusty, musty smell of not being inhabited for a very long, but it'll serve for now. Tomorrow, he'll clean and air the place, tonight or what's left of it, sleep.

His plans for the red haired vixen can wait.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya awoke to find herself snuggled under silken sheets and in a very large bed, in a room that had no windows. Her second discovery was the fact she was quite naked under the sheets. 'Typical Yoko,' she thought as she looked around for her clothes as she took stock of the room.

The room could be describe as a lover's nest feel to it with its mirrors, hanging candle sconces and sliding doors. Sliding out of bed, she looked for her clothes or at least a robe. Frowning she found none. The scent of the burning candles eased the tension out of her muscles as they took away the mustiness of the room.

'Just what is Yoko up to?' she asked herself as she searched the room. The closets were empty. She sighed, thinking she would have to use the sheet for clothing when she found the door to an underground hot springs. 

'Hmmm... maybe a bath would be nice. I feel so dusty and sweaty from all that running,' she thought as she slipped down the cave tunnel. 

By the springs she found a towel, a sleeping robe and a tray of food waiting for her by some scented candles that were lit.

The hot water was heaven. She found everything she needed to clean herself. While she was just soaking, she let out her spirit awareness to check on where Yoko was at. She frowned. 'That can't be right? Where is he? He didn't just go off and leave me here alone. I'm going to kill him,' she thought doing a low burn.

She couldn't find Yoko. She couldn't sense his aura at all. She did discover that a small animal was sharing the cave system but that's it.

Suddenly, she didn't feel hungry or wanting to relax in the hot springs anymore. She quickly left, pulling the robe around her as she began searching the palace.

o0o0o0o0o

High on a ledge by the waterfall looking down at the palace, the silver fox rested his head on his fore paws. Five tails fanned out behind him. He was amused that the girl was quick to try to find him with her spirit. She would have a hard time finding him in this form.

/Yoko. You should've left a note or something. / Kurama admonished again. 

Yoko shrugged. 'She has to learn who's dominate in this relationship and it is us, Red.'

/Agreed, but she has no clue where she is./

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya searched the palace and sighed. It was lovely and clearly a bachelor pad out of the Feudal Era. It was lovely in its simplistic design but it was freaking her out. She was all alone here.

Candles burned in all the rooms taking the dusty unused feel out of the air and replacing it with a jasmine and spice aroma. Finding the kitchen, she found that Yoko had a well stocked pantry. So he had been planning to bring her here all along. 

She was thankful now that she had Kenshin and Kuzama to watch over and teach the classes at the dojo. Sano can take care of himself and Kenshin wouldn't let anything happen to him.

She sighed, wondering why she allowed Kurama and Yoko to talk her into this little vacation.

She wandered outside to sit for a time by the lake and the waterfall. She found a small grassy spot that just right for two lovers to lay. She smiled. Trust Yoko to design this place. Wonder who he brought here?

Looking up, she found herself looking into the red eyes of the animal she sensed. So it was a fox she had felt. Well, if it doesn't bother her, she most definitely won't bother it.

"Hello there. You haven't seen Yoko or Kurama have you?"

The fox glared at her, then left.

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko watched in his fox form as she sat for a couple of hours watching the water fall. The light from the lamp weeds growing around the lake reflected off the bubbling waters. He was impressed that she didn't try to leave or explore the cavern further. She was waiting for him to return to her.

/We know Kaiya, Yoko. She isn't the hysterical type. She'll probably tie our tails into a knot if she gets a chance./

The fox continued to rest on his ledge, not moving. Time was measured in the sound of water falling over rock. No real sunlight penetrated the cavern. the only light was the flowers and some luminous moss. He was a patient fox as well as cunning. The vixen will come to heel.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya knew she was getting hungry but the mere thought of eating made her ill. Slowly, she stood, wrapping the robe around her tighter as she made her way into the palace.

She made herself a cup of tea, pondering why Yoko had left her here. He had promised they would be staying in the Makai for several days. He wanted her with him. Why didn't he leave a note or something?

Feeling tired again, she moved to what could be described as a living room. The furnishing were simple but elegant in design. Huge pillows replaced sofa and chairs. A low table for reading was pushed against one wall. One wall was nothing but bookcases filled with scrolls, books and various knickknacks. Of course, there were two doors but no windows.

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko stepped into the palace in his human form. The punishment he had devised for her had not quite done what he had hoped for. He had forgotten she was used to being alone. Kitsunes were highly sexual creatures and although they didn't run in packs, they did run in family groups, but Kaiya had come late into her blood. Solitude and shunning should've told her that he wasn't pleased with her but she took the past two days quietly and gracefully. However, instead, it had fueled her anger.

He noticed that she had placed a plate of food for the fox she had seen on the ledge with water. He gave a slight smile. He hadn't reverted to his true fox form in years.

He found her in the living area sitting comfortable on the floor with several pillows against her back, reading something she had found in the bookcase. Yoko recognized it to be one of Kuronue's journals of their exploits.

She looked up as he had entered the room. She had known almost instantly, he had arrived. Putting the book down, she started to stand, tightening her robe around her. Yoko gave her a half leer and half smile as he strolled across the room.

The next thing Kaiya knew she was slammed against the wall, with Yoko pressing his long lean body against hers. His hand on her throat and a knee between her legs.

"Now little vixen," Yoko purred, rubbing his hips into her thigh, "You will listen. When I tell you not to do something and give you logical reasons why, you will obey me."

Her hands pushed on his chest as her eyes flashed from lavender to gold. Her red hair escaping her usual ponytail to cascade down her shoulder. She just looked at him in confusion. The damn vixen wasn't going to submit to him.

She made a slight whimper sound from her throat as his hand moved away. "So tell me, little vixen. Was the prank worth it?" he purred watching her trying to get him off her

She gave him a beautiful smile, "Hell yes."

o0o0o0o0o

Far from the Yoko's well concealed lair in a metal jungle of buildings, a lone figure stood facing a sheet of glass staring down at the pavement below.

'So Kurama has taken an interest in a human for a possible mate. How interesting. How predictable. Kurama, you disappoint me. But the girl would make a better target then the mother for my plans.'

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks RR for the review. 

Well guess who? Until next time. -- GF 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this lately. Blame it on Real Life. Well, I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. This is a new threat brewing. The lemon is implied in this chapter. I just didn't feel like writing it.--GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 19: Voices in the Dark

Far from the Yoko's well concealed lair in a metal jungle of buildings, a lone figure stood facing a sheet of glass staring down at the pavement below.

'So Kurama has taken an interest in a human for a possible mate. How interesting. How predictable. Kurama, you disappoint me. But the girl would make a better target then the mother for my plans.'

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya woke to her body needs. She had no idea what time it was or even if it was day or night. She remembered Yoko coming in where she was reading and slamming her against a wall. She remembered him carrying her back into the bed room. She remember . . .

'Damn that Yoko! I'm sore!' she groaned softly, hissing in pain. Yoko was always rough in their love making but last night, he was quite sadistic. However, if she was truthful, she loved every moment of it.

A hand shot out as she moved off the bed. "And where do you think you're going, little vixen?"

Looking over at Yoko, she sighed, "Can I at least go to the bathroom?" She winced as she moved her leg. "I don't want to have an accident."

He chuckled, letting go. "Why don't you then go into the hot springs? I'll meet you there."

After she took care of her needs, she sighed. His suggestion of a hot bath sounded lovely.

The water felt blissful against her bruised body as she sunk deeper into the water. Closing her eyes, she allowed scenes from their love making filter through her thoughts as a slight smile curved on her lips.

She was startled a bit as two strong hands moved on her shoulders. "I was a bit rough on you, little vixen," came his voice as he settled on the ledge behind her.

She nodded as she let out a sigh of contentment. "Yes you were, but you don't hear me complaining."

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko massaged Kaiya's shoulders as he slipped into the water behind her, molding her body against his. She felt so good in his arms. He noted the bruises forming on her skin where he had used plants and his own strength in their bedroom romp.

Feeling her relax under his fingers, at least she wasn't afraid of him which had been a concern of Shuichi's. Humans can be so anal retentive about sex.

/Yet/ came Kurama's voice. /Remember, she has to agree to this before anything happens. Get on with it./

'Patience, Red.'

"We need to talk, little vixen."

"Hmm? What about?"

Nuzzling her neck, Yoko's hands moved off her shoulders to fondle her breasts, "Do you know why I had you remove your charm?"

"Uhhh no?"

"Because it hides your kitsune blood. You are very desirable, Kaiya. You have strength and fire. A sweet scent that says you are a breeding female kitsune," he purred in her ear.

"I know that, Yoko. So why did you want me to remove it?" Kaiya said as she leaned back against him. 

He chuckled. "You are coming into heat, little vixen. It muffled your scent." Turning her around to face him, he cuffed her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Heat?"

"I want you to have my kit, little vixen."

o0o0o0o0o

In the shadows of the dojo, a troubled spirit stood. In his mind, he heard the voices of his past. 

"Yahiko! Where are you hiding?"

"Ugly! Quit dawdling!"

"Oro?"

"Man, I'm starving, Little Missy!"

"Leave Sir Ken alone!"

"Mama? When is papa coming home?"

The troubled spirit moved into the moonlight that was filtering through the dojo's window. So many voices. The voices of his past, but as the spirit started to fade in the moonlight, he stopped. Moving to a defensive stance, he peered at the door. 

Something is out there. There was an evil aura just outside the dojo compound. The dojo was being watched.

o0o0o0o0o

"WHAT?"

Yoko smirked at her reaction. He had been expecting that reaction. "You heard me little vixen. Trust me when I say, I've never asked anyone that question before and as far as I know, I have no offspring roaming around."

"Why me, then?" She asked, searching his face for clues.

/Go easy on her, Yoko. Her heart is racing./

Brushing his lips against hers before answering, he purred softly, "Because you, little vixen have been something I've been searching for, for a very long time. Because it would make our human mother happy." He didn't say anything about love or need. He was a demon after all. Even though he had learn how to love, he felt it wasn't necessary in a relationship.

He watched as emotions flickered across her face. She seemed disappointed for some reason. She was so easy to read sometimes. Thankfully, she wasn't the type that blurt out her answers. 

"Yoko?"

"Yes little vixen?"

"What about Shuichi?"

"What about him?"

"He is okay with this? I mean, I know you two share the same body but won't it be his baby too?"

"It's complicated, little vixen. Shuichi and I may share the same body, however, we are two different souls. It is a merger, not a possession. When we mate, it'll be me you'll be receiving, not him."

"I see, but is he alright with this?"

"We've discussed it, and he understands what I want. He will love and raise the kit, although it is mine, it'll be his as well. It'll be as if the kit will have two fathers."

"Three fathers Yoko," she corrected him. 

o0o0o0o0o

So any clues what her answer will be? Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm a little leery about this sequel. I hope it can live up to your expectations.

Until next time. Keep on reading and reviewing. --GF 


	5. Home Sweet Home

A/N: For why I've not updated this story in like forever, see at the bottom. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to the person that poked me last week for an update. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

"I see, but is he alright with this?"

"We've discussed it, and he understands what I want. He will love and raise the kit, although it is mine, it'll be his as well. It'll be as if the kit will have two fathers."

"Three fathers Yoko," she corrected him.

0o0o0o0o0

The watcher stayed in the shadows of the dojo. The girl and the fox weren't in resident but the place gave him the creeps. However, he did have his orders: Watch and report. But what if there was nothing to report?

The boy was sleeping in the building out back. He was of no interest to his master. The girl was with the fox somewhere in the Makai. They hadn't returned yet. This was very boring. Then his eyes fell on the dojo section of the compound. He shuddered again. Something or someone knew he was here and didn't like it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yoko smiled down at his sleeping mate. The past couple of days had been a blur of sex and sleeping. Who would've thought that he the famous bandit fox would take another mate after Kuronue?

Kuronue would approve of this girl. She had his out look on life. Even now, while she lay sleeping he wanted to take her again. Lightly, he traced the scar on her neck that he had given her. It was forming into a silver rose bud. Soon he would have to give back this body to Shuichi. Then he too would have to mark the girl. Thankfully, this was only a life mating and not a soul bonding. He could sense the potential for the bond but thankfully, it hasn't come to that. Wonder what Kaiya would say about the mating mark?

His hand moved down the valley between her breast to trace the indentation of her navel. Kaiya was lean and well built. Already he could sense the kit growing inside her. Will it be a boy or a girl? Either sex would be welcomed and either sex brings its share of danger. A spirit fox kit is a rare and valuable prize. It was one of the many reasons why he had never before now sought to sire one.

_'Yoko. Are you sure this was a good idea?_'

'_A little late to be worrying about it now, Red._'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sano finished up his homework. Stepping out to look up at the night sky, he sighed. Life hasn't been the same since their parents were killed. Kaiya has changed. He isn't sure if he knew her anymore. All she can think about was the dojo and Shuichi. He knew they were an item. He could hear them going at it at night. He hadn't pegged his sister as a screamer.

Hey, he approved of Shuichi. He knew Kaiya had a huge crush on him since high school. Now that the business of their uncle was over with, Shuichi had been spending more and more time at the dojo. Besides, his mom made the best cookies. Yeap. Shuichi was the best thing that has happened to his sister since their parents died.

Making his way over to the dojo, Sano wondered if Kenshin would be willing to spar with him. The guy did freak him out a bit after Kaiya explained that Kenshin was the family ghost. It took some getting used to. He really wasn't into the whole martial arts scene like his sister, but hey, it's in his blood. A guy has to look good for the girls.

"Hey Kenshin? Are you there?" he called into the shadows of the dojo.

"Oro?"

0o0o0o0o0

"TWO WEEKS?" Kaiya shouted, sitting up in bed.

Kurama smirked at his lover. "Yes, Kaiya. We've been here two weeks." He traced the dual mark on her shoulder. Yoko's mark was a silver rose bud while Kurama's was a red bud.

"Before we go, there is something we need to discuss," he said softly.

"Not before I have a bath and dressed. I want my damn clothes back!" she said, trying to slip out of bed. He was making it very hard to concentrate.

They dressed and ate in a quiet comfortable fashion. Kurama told the history of the palace and how Yoko and Kuronue lived here. "You are the first person Yoko has brought here since Kuronue died."

"You're kidding?"

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "No. Yoko didn't feel it was necessary to bring Hiei or any other lover here. You are the first. He feels connected to you somehow."

Kaiya blushed lowering her eyes. "So now what do we do? Where do we go from here?"

Reaching up to smooth back a lock of her hair, he said, "We go home. I'm on my last leg of classes. Then I'll be moving in with you and Sano." Touching his finger to her lips, he continued. "I will be taking over management of the dojo. Let's face it, Kaiya. You are a terrible book keeper."

Kaiya slapped him with a pillow. "HEY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Home. It had just a nice ring to it.

She dropped her bag in the middle of the dojo, stretching the kinks out of her neck. The mad dash across the Makai, through a portal and then another dash to home. Piece of cake, right? Only if you have a kitsune slash human for a lover.

Life returned to the dojo. A month had passed since their little vacation in the Makai. Kaiya was starting to feel nauseated and a bit dizzy. Shuichi said it was normal. He informed her that she would probably only carry the kit six months since it would be a demon baby.

"But what about your mother?"

Shuichi chuckled. "Let me handle that."

Two nights later at a fancy restaurant, Shuichi, his parents, Sano and Kaiya had dinner. The mood was relaxed. The conversation was informal, that is until dessert.

The waiter placed a covered dish in front of Kaiya. Lifting off the cover, Kaiya found artistically place on a slice of cheese cake an engagement ring. Before she could touch it, a pair of fingers lifted it up.

She found herself looking into the greenest, sweetest pair of eyes. "Would you marry me, Kaiya?" he asked softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the shadows, red eyes glared at the scene in front of him. So the fox is serious. His master won't be pleased with this.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: The main reason why I haven't updated this story in so long is I feel like this story is dragging for some reason and I really don't want to get flames. Also, I'm dealing with burn out and writer's block. So I've turned my attention to my other stories in hopes to deal. That is until someone posted a review asking for an update after all this time. Normally, I'm very against those that say 'Until I get X many reviews, I won't update,' but in this case, I'm glad someone wanted an update.

Keep those guesses coming about the villain. I'll try to update more often. Until next time. --GF


	6. Wedding Plans Goes Awry

-1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 6: Wedding Plans Go Awry

The waiter placed a covered dish in front of Kaiya. Lifting off the cover, Kaiya found artistically place on a slice of cheese cake an engagement ring. Before she could touch it, a pair of fingers lifted it up.

She found herself looking into the greenest, sweetest pair of eyes. "Would you marry me, Kaiya?" he asked softly.

0o0o0o0

Shiori was both pleased and horrified that her beloved son was getting married and already had a family on the way. She had grown quite fond of Kaiya and her brother and had wished Shuichi could see that Kaiya would make a good wife to him. However, she didn't expect this.

"Now Shuichi," she said, "I wished you two had waited until after the wedding before you made me a grandmother." She had chided her son for his carelessness about the pregnancy.

He just shrugged and gave her own of his smiles. She so lived for those smiles. "Yes Mother," he smiled, hugging her. "We did try to be careful but things do happen. You'll make a wonderful grandmother."

Thankfully, Kaiya was willing to let her do most of the planning, which was a good thing, in Shiori's opinion. It really was a shame that Kaiya's parents were gone and her uncle was missing. Shiori frowned slightly at the thought of that horrorible man. To treat his own blood kin in such a despicable manner.

Well, with no family, the poor girl was at a loss on how to organize the wedding. Kaiya did mention one thing. The wedding had to be during the cherry blossom season which was in a few months and that it would be held at the dojo. She was quite firm on it and Shuichi backed her on it.

'Oh well, can't have everything,' Shiori mused. She couldn't wait to start spoiling her grandchild.

"Spring is a good time to plan a wedding," she said softly, giving her family a smile. "Then after the wedding, a new grandbaby. I can't wait. "

0o0o0o0

Kaiya knelt in the dojo, mediating. She felt off balanced and slightly dizzy. She was only a couple months pregnant and showing already. Yoko said it was normal. Kitsune pregnancies were only six months and not the nine for humans. How are they going to explain to Shiori and Shuichi's family?

Shuichi. He didn't want his mother to know about Yoko. When the child is born, how is he going to have to explain Yoko's features on the child? She was almost afraid to ask him. She really didn't want to know the answer or have an argument with him.

Rubbing her hand across her stomach, she smiled softly. 'Soon little one. I can't wait for you.' She felt a pulse of energy and gasped. Wait, not one pulse but two. Twins. She was going to have twins. Does Yoko know? He's been very evasive on subject. He can be so cocky sometimes, it sets her teeth on edge.

Kenshin smiled as he stepped out of the shadows. "Kaiya-dono?"

"Ancestor. I need your wisdom."

Kneeling in front of her, Kenshin gave her one of his loop-sided smiles that she so adored. "Oro?"

"Shuichi and Yoko. What if they look like Yoko? What will Shiori do? What would she say?" she asked, not really explaining who 'they' were.

"Kaiya-dono. You can only do so much. Shuichi must face his own fears and tell her."

"But it'll kill him if she rejects him," Kaiya said in a worried tone. "He's very devoted to her."

"Kaiya-dono, all you can do is be there for him and let him make his own decisions."

0o0o0o0

The watcher growled as he was joined by three other demons. For months now, he had been watching the run down dojo. He had been reporting the comings and goings of humans. The woman was getting heavy with child. She was always watched.

Today, she was alone. Today, she will be taken to his master. Today, the waiting and watching will be over.

"Kurama wasn't home. The boy's at school. Perfect," he said as he laid out his plans.

He motion the others to get into position as the woman stepped out onto the porch. She rubbed her swollen stomach and sighed. 'She wasn't wearing her sakabato. Good,' he thought, nodding to the demons with him.

"Let's go!" he hissed.

0o0o0o0

Kenshin sensed the dark auras as soon as they moved. He had been feeling uneasy for months but couldn't put a finger on why.

He darted out of the dojo just as Kaiya was surrounded by four demons. She fought them bravely as they dragged her across the compound. Being pregnant, her balance and dexterity was off, plus she was out numbered. One of them knocked her unconscious.

"Release her!" Kenshin snarled as he crouched into the battojutsu stance. "Now!"

Two demons moved to stop him as the other two took flight with Kaiya in their grasp. Unfortunately, Kenshin couldn't stop them as they moved out of his protection zone and unto the street. He was able to bring down the two that tried to stop him.

"KAIYA-DONO!"

0o0o0o0

The moment Shuichi walked into the dojo, he knew something was wrong. The place reeked of negative spirit energy. Rushing through the place, he searched for Kaiya, not believing she wasn't there.

_'I can't sense her anywhere, Red. '_

Kenshin stepped out of the shadows radiating stress and anger. "I couldn't save her. I couldn't help her, that I couldn't." Appearing at his feet were the two demons that he had brought down. "These failed. They took her to the Makai. They are willing to tell you everything. "

Kurama growled as he turn loose of Yoko. The silver kitsune towered over the two, rose whip in hand. "So tell me, little vermin. Where's my mate?"

0o0o0o0o

So what do you think? Boy/Girl, both boys or both girls? What do you see them to be?

Until next time. --GF


End file.
